Forum:Saving Survivors
Hello. Anyway, I was wondering if anyone has found an effective means of stopping a scripted death from occurring. I myself have tried several times, with somewhat successful results, such as making a barrier at the door of the surgery room to try and protect the guy in there, which I didn't persist at for very long, but I did manage to delay the death for a while. (6 Seconds or so) I think it is possible to stop certain things from happening, seeing as Dead Space is in some parts coded in a way that makes it possible. So if anyone has tried, failed or is even just thinking of something, feel free to post it. If you want, I'll try it for you if you don't feel like doing it. I haven't made a thread/page on this wiki yet, and I'm worried I'm missing something I needed, I'm hopefully not, but if I have stuffed something up and you know what you're doing, can you please fix it, I'd appreciate it. Muertos vivientes (talk) 13:06, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :There's a reason why they called it a scripted death. The only way to prevent it is by modifying the script itself. The scripted events will most likely ignore whatever barriers you've placed, resulting with a glitched scene. — subtank (7alk) 14:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : That is sort of the point. I don't mean saving them in a real sense, but rather a glitch that prevents or alters certain events that effect them. For example, in the same place I talked about above, I had very nearly gained control of the plasma cutter before the necromorph had broken through, so I think with a better setup it may be possible to get the weapon and kill it before it manages to touch him. The guy could possibly explode for no reason or something like that I guess, or the necromorph might just be invincible, but I think it'd be worh trying. Muertos vivientes (talk) 11:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) : Well, If I remeber correctly at this scene, you can kill the guy on the table by throwing stuff at him. He remains alive, but looses his limbs. Wich won't hinder him pushing the Slasher away by mental power from his head 5 feet away. Wich kinda makes me guess that even if you block the Slasher out, the guy will get dismemberd by thin air. I wonder if it is possible to cheat items into the game, ie a table just blocking things out. : Also, at key Situations (like the blind woman in DS1 giving you a Kinesis Module), changing the scrips could make the game unplayable because a certain action won't happen wich is required for futher porcess. : 11monkeys (talk) 19:11, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I think the guy on the table in DS2 can be saved, or at least have his death delayed. I managed to get some items to barricade the door (took me a while since Kinesis likes to mess with me >_>), and thus the Slasher had trouble getting in. The guy didn't end up dismembered until it finally got through and attacked… I got my makeshift Plasma Cutter a couple seconds too late :/-- 19:59, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Same what happned to Muertos... If you drag everything from previous rooms you can acces, you should get a junk barricade together... I can imagine that: ::::Tom (guy on the table): "Man, just get me off this table!" ::::Isaac: "Nah, I need more stuff" *leaves, comes back with a dead Slasher* ::::Tom: "Stop bringing gross dead creaters in here! I have a hole in my chest and can't move much!" ::::Isaac: "If I try to help you out, I'd need to get that Plasma cutter from the operation table. And if I do that, a live version of these things will kill you." ::::Tom: "What you you talkng about? Just get me off here!" ::::Issac: "Dude, I've played this game already through. You don't wanna die" ::::Tom: "... the **** are you talking about?" ::::Isaac: "Thrust me. I'm an enginier." *leaves room again* ::::{I just realized that I forgot about the living slasher bound to the bed next to the room. Well, you get the idea} ::::11monkeys (talk) 21:08, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I try yelling "DON'T DO IT" at my TV when encountering all the people who kill themselves in front of you. So far, no success. --LBCCCP 02:34, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Lol LBCCCP, I actually tried to kill the live slasher in that part, I actually dismembered it, but I still got hurt by air. Scripted scenes are meant to go through with things, nothing can stop them. Although, in the Cassini Towers, you can kill an Infector before it infects anything. It makes things much easier on Hard-core. A§§a§§in 927 (Your local, friendly Councilor) 11:13, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I know I started this a while ago, but I still believe something may be possible. I remember reading an entire webpage on script errors in DS1, so unless everyone that made the first game got sacked, there'd surely be some error. I haven't really been playing Dead Space the last couple of months, but I've still thought about this. As the guy on the table dosen't just explode and rather waits for the necromorph to break in, would that not imply that with a masterfully created barrier, you could succesfully get the plasma-cutter, have Isaac randomly freak out, then go from there? Muertos vivientes (talk) 13:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC)